


...Even Though They Weren't So Great (Mikey)

by punkrockpotato



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Summer of Like, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpotato/pseuds/punkrockpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One distant memory and a good cry later, Mikey recalls Warped Tour 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Even Though They Weren't So Great (Mikey)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of Thanks For The Memories... but it doesn't matter what order you read them in, they are both on the same timeline, just different perspectives.

I've never been one to write down my feelings, Pete was always better at that, and he proved it by writing two albums about me. 

His songs are etched with pain and loneliness, hatred even. He acts like I wasn't affected by the situation, he acts as if he's the only one who got hurt. That's not fair. 

I _loved_ that asshole. I wanted to try for something more, something better after tour, but he left me. 

I think it's only fair to be able to hear my side, because he left me just as crumbled as I left him. 

The story you're about to hear is the most wonderful story in the world. It has a really crappy ending though. No one hates the end more than me.


End file.
